An active control mount for an engine of a vehicle is employed during engine cylinder deactivation. When cylinders are deactivated, the vibration of the engine increases. A solenoid of the active control mount is controllable to permit the active control mount to dampen this vibration. The electrical signal to the solenoid is dependent upon the engine conditions.
There is a need to provide a solenoid for an active control mount that provides higher magnetic forces than conventional solenoids so as to overcome and dampen higher levels of vibration.